Maps
The maps in Before The Dawn are usually focused on scary places, or movie references. The maps are named, please rename the maps if I misspell them or I haven't changed the map name to the official one. There are in total 7 maps. (Asylum, Tantive, Campsite, Revenant, Graveyard, Shipyards and Nightfall.) these are not the official names and you are welcome to edit them if you can find the actual names for the maps. (Also, if I missed a map please comment down below thank you!) Asylum As the biggest map, it is really hard for the slasher to find it's victims, as there are two floors to the whole map with many ways to get up and down. The main hiding spots for this map are usually rooms that have lockers or beds to hide under as there are many beds on the map. There are also many hallways that have light shining in from windows on the sides. The Asylum is also probably one the darkest maps, making it difficult for normal-vision/no light player (or Slasher) to move around. Tantive A map that's not really big, and not really small. It takes place on a spaceship in an unknown part of space, all you know is you have to hide or a slasher will come and kill you. Where do you hide though? There's only crates and barrels to hide behind on this map but there are some pretty clever spots on the map that might just earn you some points for survival. The main areas of the map where you know where to go after you find them is the Engine Room, the Control Room, and the walkway. But chances are the slasher will probably be in one of them by the time you find them. It is also one of the 2 maps without any Locker, with the Graveyard. Campsite This map is very small, easy for the slasher if the survivors are running around trying to dodge the slasher. The main focus on this map is the cabins and the sheds, as there are three cabins, and four sheds (maybe more). In each cabin there is a bed that you can hide under (except one) but the slasher will most likely find you if you're in the bed due to the bright lights in the cabins. The place you should really hide are the sheds outside of the cabins, where there are lockers that you can hide in and listen for the slasher. Keep in mind that running around might be a good idea if you have a tracker. Revenant This medium sized map is set in a snowy camp where all exit routes are blocked off, while you're stuck with a slasher that wants to kill you. This map has many areas, most noticeable areas are, the trailer and tent area, the ruined building, the crashed spaceship, and the waterfall. The best places to hide in this map are the lockers inside of the tents scattered around the map. Also, there is a crashed spaceship in the middle of the map. Graveyard The smallest map in the game, and the easiest for the slasher to win, this map is a legitimate graveyard. There are no lockers, no beds, just trees for you to hide in. The best strategy for this map is to either run around with a tracker or to hide in a tree and hope you don't get spotted. There is a church in the map, but there is no roof on it, it is a mess, and there no hiding spots in it,except behind some broken roof parts. There are also little buildings where coffins are stored, and some have been broken open, but they are no use because the slasher can easily trap you in. It is one of the two maps without any lockers, with the Tantive map. Shipyard This is a medium map based around a Dock area where a large boat is docked in the middle that you can go on and hide on. The area surrounding the boat is filled with crates and warehouses that store boxes and lockers. There are no beds on this map, only lockers and crates to hide. There is one spot where you can get a vantage point over the map, you can get up to it by climbing up a crate that has tipped over the edge of another pile of crates. Meanwhile, the only other places to hide are in warehouses, or on the boat. (with more crates) Nightfall This map is set in a neighborhood based on Youre_Waifu's old game "Nightfall". The neighborhood consists of a middle playground area, a shopping area (with a ladder to get onto the roof), and a residential district, and it was released with Freddy Krueger, but is meant for Nightmare. you can find many things in this neighborhood, for example, a crashed car on one road, and another on the road parallel to it. The map has lockers and beds to hide in with a vantage point of the map. Police blockades prevent you from exiting the map. A house on this map is also used for Freddy Krueger's ability, as his ability teleports you into one of these houses and has 20 seconds to kill you.